When things are going well
by LuNa FoReVeR - I hate Hancock
Summary: Luffy x Nami, 2 YEARS LATER.  The both went alone on the ship, and they take advantage to share their own feelings.  My first LuNa Fanfic! Please, don't kill me! Reviews are welcome.


Luffy x Nami

For LuNa fans

_Sunny Go - 2 years later..._

**2 years later and the Mugiwara Crew met a few adventures,they had some peace.**

"Oi, guys! We need supplies and food. Can you go out and get some for us?"

"SUUUUREEE, NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!" - Said Sanji in his love state -

"Good. So I'll stay here with Luffy and watch the ship." - She said in a calm tone -

"What? Why Luffy? How about me?" - Asked Sanji jealous -

"Because he had a hard day and he is sleeping now. And Chopper also needs to pick some medicinal plants to use on Luffy's wounds and 's why I'm going to stay here and watch the ship." - She said with a little smile -

"Hmmm...Okay then. Luffy is sleeping, isn't he? Then I think there is no problem." - Murmured Sanji with closed eyes -

"A-Are you going to *paint* go out without *paint* m-me? - That was Luffy. He was very weak and can't talk so much now -

"No. I'm going to stay here with you, so be happy and stop talking. You're going to get worse." - Said Nami without expression

"O-Okay *paint*, sorry *paint*." - Said Luffy with his inhuman grin -

"Oi,shitty rubber-man,if you do something to my precious Nami-swan I'm going to kill you!" - Yelled Sanji mad -

"Everything is going to be okay, cook-san. Don't worry."

"SURE, ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAANNN! LET'S GO!"

**After the crew go out...**

"Luffy, are you okay?" - Asked Nami with a worried expression -

"Y-Yeah...*paint* I'm just a little dizzy."

"Chopper will be back soon. Don't worry. If you need something just say, okay?" - Nami smiled and slightly leaned her hands on his shoulder -

"Why are you doing this?" - Said Luffy a little nervous -

"What? I'm doing something wrong?" - Asked Nami worried -

"No, b-but *paint* don't be worried with me *paint*, I'm Ok."

"Why you don't wanna me to take care of you?"

"B-Because I felt really bad when you were sick...and I don't wanna you to fell the same way."

"L-Luffy..." - Nami blushed and Luffy smiled a bit - "Don't say that! I'm worried because -" - Nami didn't finished the sentence -

"Because I'm your captain?" - Luffy asked serious -

"Y-Yeah! That's it! You're my captain and I want you well! Don't say that you don't wanna me next to you like it was nothing!" - After that, Nami started to cry - "S-Sorry. The next time...I'll go to call R-Robin -"

"No! I don't wanna Robin or someone else! I-I just want you to won't fell bad like I felt!" - Luffy said and grab her arm - "D-Don't cry! Please...don't cry,Nami! And don't be worried too because the only one that have to say 'sorry'...it's me." - Luffy said with a worried expression - "S-Sorry...I made you cry. I promissed that guy and now I -" - He's been interrupted by his Navigator...She kissed him in his mouth and stayed like this for a few seconds -

"Shut up Luffy. I already understood..." - Then she started to cry again -

"Why...Why did you do that?" - Asked Luffy a bit happy, almost imperceptible - "Y-You are crying..."

"Idiot...these are tears of joy...I kissed you because -" - She stopped -"because I love you, Luffy!" - She smiled sadly -

"Do you love me? Really?" - Nami nodded -

"You know what love is?"

"N-Not exactly...I don't know but...I have a feeling that I can't explain...I don't know how to do things for you and I don't know what do you like more than oranges. I'm not a doctor or a swordsman. I never want to be next to you because you hit me everytime. I'm not a sniper or a genius. And I never thought like that, but I want to see you happy, and I also want to help you when you need.I want to comfort you and I don't wanna see you crying, Nami. So... I think I love you too..." - Luffy stood there looking at her with a smile -

"L-Luffy...Oh my God this is so - Why you didn't tell me?" - Said Nami with a grin -

"Because you never told me, so I thought that you didn't love me..."

"Idiot! Now I love you more!" - Nami said that crying harder and embracing her captain -

"Sanji will not like this..." - They laughed and hold each other -

"Don't worry. I'm going to tell Robin and she will tell him"

"Are you going to say that we are together?"

" had to know,right?" - Luffy nodded and kissed her check -

**After the crew returned to Sunny**

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAN! I'M BACK!" - Luffy expression turned angry -

"Oi,Sanji,listen -" - Luffy was interrupted by his queen of pirates -

"Hmmmm...he's a little 't worry with what that idiot says." - Said Nami with a fake

smile -

"Go back to your room now Luffy,you need to rest." - Robin was understanding the situation and laughed a bit -"Navigator-san?" - Nami closed her eyes and smiled. -

"Yeah, that's it. Can you tell Sanji later?" - She whispered to Robin -

"Sure. I'm happy for you two" - Said Robin whispering too - "You're a cute couple." - Nami blushed a bit and Robin and Luffy laughed -

"Oi,oi! What's so funny, Sanji?" - Asked Usopp -

"Who knows?" - Said Sanji with angry

"OOOIII! WE NEED A PARTY!" - Yelled Luffy -

"WHAT? WHY THIS NOW?" - Yelled everyone except Nami and Robin

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"I told him,Navigator-san." - Said Robin with a smile -

"So..." - Robin pointed at Sanji, who was with Chopper and Nami smiled -

"LUFFY! RUN!SANJI WANTS TO KILL YOU!"

End

Well,I hope that you liked that!That's my first One Piece fanfic and my English isn't very good, so don't kill me, please!

Reviews are welcome,pls.

IF YOU ARE A HANCOCK X LUFFY FAN DON'T READ THAT!

I'll go to write more fics so wait for them!

PS:LuNa forever,right? Thanx for all people that read that!


End file.
